


Where the Gates Swing Outward

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Conflict of Interests, Dialogue Heavy, During Canon, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Ideology, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, One Shot, POV Alternating, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. “At least let me ask you this, what are you fighting for?”





	Where the Gates Swing Outward

"Lancer, tell me, have you ever wished that things had happened differently? In this or your past life?"

"I can't say I haven't thought about it, Rider," The warrior scowled, leaning against the doorframe of the temple, the night air still and deafening, if not for their presence. The quiet plagued them both, spreading like pools of black ink.

He couldn't let her enter the temple, especially after the previous Servant perished just outside it. After all, he didn't know if she would make any attempt on trying to get in and fulfill whatever orders her Master gave her. That was, if he, for whatever reason, let her inside.

"This useless, vapid war makes me sick to my stomach. I don't have anything to wish for. From what I can tell, neither do you."

Rider hesitated, her hands by her sides, as she glanced down with what almost looked like regret, though Lancer knew better. After all, she was a cog in the relentless machine that was the whole Holy Grail war, just as much as he was.

"If that's how you see it, then what is it that you seek, Lancer?" Rider asked, not wanting to look up, not now.

"The only thing I'm seeking out of this is a fight that is worth my while. Don't get me get wrong, fighting you and spending all too short time together, I wouldn't trade that for anything. At least let me ask you this, Rider - what are  _you_  fighting for?" Lancer asked with a curious frown as he glanced back up at the fellow Servant in front of him.

"What am  _I_  fighting for?" Rider breathed, her glare aiming upwards, towards the blackened skies above. "That's easy; I'm fighting only for one person, the person I have to protect, even if it costs me my life." She drew her blade at this, its chains curling, holding it upwards, the moon casting its gleaming rays. "No matter who or what gets in my way."

Lancer let her words settle before he felt Rider's regard on him, arms still crossed. Neither of them could change things, nor even try to upset the balance, all for the sake of a wish. He let his features soften and he shifted his weight to take a step toward her.

"Well, it appears we're on two different wavelengths here. That's just fine with me."

Upon hearing his words, Rider let a small smile creep upon her previously stoic features. "I'm glad to hear that."


End file.
